Every Kiss Begins with K
by The Traveling Pikmin
Summary: Coincidently, so does Kiba. SasuKiba, Shounen-Ai. T for safety of one swear XD. Drabble.


A/N:(My first Naruto Yaoi. My second yaoi. This one is more cute X3. I hope you really enjoy this one, cause I did. Oh, and I just looked up the couple and immediately fell in love with it. I don't own the rights to Kay nor their saying thing.)

* * *

Sasuke found Kiba looking into a window of a jewerly store. Despite not caring, he asked what Kiba was doing.

"Well," Kiba started, blushing and averting his eyes, "I'm buying a special girl a ring. How about coming along?" He was still averting his eyes.

To be honest, Sasuke didn't but he couldn't say no to being with the cute dog nin. He could even get the courage to finally ask him out.

"Alright, I'll go with you." grinned Sasuke. This made the brunette's eyes shimmer and nod his head. "_Absolutely irresistably cute."_ thought Sasuke. "_Oh wait, he said girl... Dammit, he's straight. Too late now,might as well go."_

The two boys walked all over Konohagakure but to no avail. Sasuke sighed with relief that the search was over. Then he heard Kia calling for him from a store called Kay.

When he came through the double doors, Sasuke saw Kiba leaning over a counter and staring at a ring. Kiba noticed him and beckoned the raven haired boy. beside him. Once he walked up, Kiba started pointing at a simple, beautiful gold ring. "Do you think that ring's good?"

Sasuke nodded, still marveling the ring. Kiba asked the receptionist if they had the ring with a 'K' on it. He said yes but it was in the back; he left to find the ring.

"So..." Sauke muttered, discouraged. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well, she's a loner. She can always be so cold to me. Actually, we've barely even talked! She can be so infuriating that way," Kiba grinned.

"Um, what's her name?"

Kiba looked into Sasuke's black eyes, "it starts with an 'S', I'll tell you that."

"S_akura? No, Sakura may be cold sometimes but not that cold," _thought Sasuke. "Who is it?" blurted out sasuke irritably.

Kiba frowned and reaverted his eyes, "I'll tell you later."

The dog nin wasn't being exactly complient and this irritated Sasuke. "Tell me this, do I know her?" demanded the pale teenager.

"Why, yes, you actually do!" Kiba made a toothy grin and at tha, Sasuke melted. _"To never have such a cute boyfriend. all be cause someone I know!"_

There were a few taps from the shoes on carpet before the receptionist reappeared with a blue box.

Kiba did a quick hop of joy and openned the squeaky box to reveal a ring with the letter 'K' in the middle of it. It wasn' so prominent that it rined how the ring looked but strong enough to see it easily.

He payed the man and pulled the ring out and slammed the box shut before grabbing it too. He bolted out the door, and Sasuke quickly, uknowingly followed. Kiba was far ahead but Sasuke quickly caught up to him.

Sasuke grabbed Kiba by his hood, causing Kiba to fall into his arms by accideent. "What are you doing? asked Sasuke, not noticing he was hugging the dog boy.

Blushing, Kiba wiggled out his hold. " I was trying to take you somewhere isolated before telling you her name." He turned to face Sasuke, his eyes with a fiery determination.

"Oh..." Sasuke whispered, confused on why they needed to be on a deserted hill. "What's her name?"

Kiba grinned slyly and walked up to Sasuke. He pulled Sasuke up to him by the waist and kissed him on the cheek. " It's you, idiot."

A confused Sasuke started muttering indistinct coos and caws before turning a deep shade of red.

"I didn't know you had the red Inuzuka fangs too!" teased Kiba.

Once he collected his thoughts, Sasuke cooled himself and glared at Kiba, "I'm a girl?" He stepped menacingly forward; Kiba took a step back.

"Um... I ust di-" Kiba was interrupted by lips pressing onto his own. Instinctively, Kiba pulled Sasuke into a hug who, in turn, squeezed back.

They broke the kiss to take a breather. "So, how do you like your ring?" asked Kiba.

sasuke blinked and was astonished to find a circular object clamped around his left ring finger. He removed his hand from Kiba's back to examine the perfectly fitting ring. _"How'd he get t on without me noticing?"_ thought Sasuke before saying, "It's beautiful. I love it. I love you more though." Sasuke pulled him closer. "But what's the 'K' for?"

Sasuke could feel Kiba form a smile on his shoulder, "So people know you're all mine."

Sasuke scowled,"all yours?" He pushed Kiba away and collided their lips again. "I'm content with that."

* * *

A/N:(Yay for Kiba. What I love about him. He can be **SOOOOO** cute or **SOOOO** hot XD. I luv you Kiba. I wish I could rape you T.T Hope you enjoyed this drabble.) 


End file.
